degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5407388-20150604184509
I kinda had speculations that Degrassi was gonna end tbh since they've been delaying it coming back. Here's a few things I hope they do before the show ends (ofc it's already written and filmed but oh well a girl can dream right?) *Like Elle said I really want Maya to open up to Miles about Cam. I know I know I'm inbetween this whole thing cause I ship Zaya and Matlingsworth but I think Miles deserves to know about Cam and how much he was apart of Maya's life. I think it'll really build their friendship stronger if they talk about it ngl. And who knows maybe the writers will make them endgame...one can hope right? *At this point I know I ship Zaya too but I really just want people to at least appreciate their friendship seeing as it's gotten so much stronger already. And tbh I think if they made Novas endgame it would make a lot of people happy. I think they'd be good for each other. Again I know I ship them all but I'd be really content if they made Matlingsworth and Novas endgame. *More endgame talk I really hope the writers make Jonnor and Bhandallas endgame as well. They've been so under appreciated lately and I think they deserve it at this point. Especially with everything those four characters have gone through they deserve a happy ending with each other. *I know I know most of you don't even care about them anymore but I also want Eclare endgame. Like for heaven's sake they're having a baby together I think it's only logical to make them endgame. Not only that but they have been one of the most popular couples on the show and they'd prolly get a riot from the crazy fandom if they weren't. After all they've been through since they've started the show I think they're very deserving of one. I know they're friends now but I wanna see them actually together in the end. *At graduation I'm really hoping that Jake returns (I mean we saw a picture of Justin on the set that day so maybe it'll happen?) but like he's been missing ever since The Time of My Life and good lord his step sister is having a baby I'm surprised we haven't heard from him already. I highly doubt we'd get a Darcy mention but c'mon at least bring Jake back for Clare's graduation. *Also at graduation I hope someone mentions Adam. Like he should have been graduating too and he DESERVES a mention especially since his death was so sudden. I mean we haven't heard his name come up in a while and I really hope the writers don't screw this up without mentioning him one last time esepecially since he was the first and only transgender character on the show. Plus the only time I actually liked Drew was in Young Forever so maybe if he says something about Adam I'll like him for another minute or two :P *I want Bonah to happen man...I mean at this point it's very up in the air with seeing some more Drecky in the promos but ugh they'd be good for each other. I highly doubt the writers would make them endgame but at least have Jonah tell her how he feels or something. That's all I want okay? That's all I can think of atm but there's prolly more xD